


Late Night Cookies

by GoldenBuddle



Series: Baby Masky AU [5]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenBuddle/pseuds/GoldenBuddle
Summary: The young teenager slowly made his way down the hallway, with each window he passed, the boy twitched. He didn’t mean to, he never did. But he couldn’t really stop it. Like he couldn’t stop himself from falling asleep.And now he’s stuck in the mansion alone, without Chaser or even Charlie. Alone alone alone. That’s, that’s normally fine though. But… he had a nightmare. And that caused his soft brown eyes to overflow as he walked. He couldn’t remember much of it, he never does, just that he needed to find someone.
Series: Baby Masky AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744105
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Late Night Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Masky had to be doing something while Brian was with Eyeless

The young teenager slowly made his way down the hallway, with each window he passed, the boy twitched. He didn’t mean to, he never did. But he couldn’t really stop it. Like he couldn’t stop himself from falling asleep.

And now he’s stuck in the mansion alone, without Chaser or even Charlie. Alone alone alone. That’s, that’s normally fine though. But… he had a nightmare. And that caused his soft brown eyes to overflow as he walked. He couldn’t remember much of it, he never does, just that he needed to find someone.

And he guessed that translated into real life. The teenager quietly sniffled as he walked passed another window. How many are there here? How many? He doesn’t want to be here.

The teenager suddenly dropped to the floor before he pulled himself into a ball. He doesn’t want to be here. He doesn’t like it here, he doesn’t. The proxies that live here don’t like him, and he has no idea what he did.

The teenager suddenly reached up and pulled off the mask and goggles that hid his face, and the scar that tore a gash deep into his cheek. He doesn’t want to be here.

His shoulders hitched and twitched uncontrollably as he tried not to cry. He couldn’t show weakness. If he did something bad would happen. And he couldn’t handle something like that happening. So all he did was curl up in one of the few shadows and hide from the world.

…

He didn’t know how long he had been there, but eventually a hand settled onto his shoulder causing him to jolt back into attention, but not before tumbling away and into one of the tables in his attempt to get away from his d- the strangers hand.

When he managed to pull himself under control you could imagine his shock when he spun around to see the tilted mask of the person who made it clear they hated him from day one.

“What’re you-?” His voice was filled with stutters and confusion before the Masked man suddenly cut him off. “What are you doing here, Toby? I thought you left earlier?”

Toby’s eyes watered slightly at the harsh tone of Masky’s voice. He managed to hide it with his hands though, he just made it look like he was scratching them. That’s normal, right?

“…I feel asleep.” Toby didn’t realize how raw his voice felt into he spoke again, but there’s no taking the trembling voice from the air once you release it.

Masky just tilted his head as he stared at the young teenager. A beat passed. And then a hand was suddenly in front of Toby and Masky was looking towards a random corner.

Toby blinked. “…What?”

“It’s late Toby. Nearly 1 pm so there’s no going back to the cabin today. Just take my hand and I’ll bring you to a room.” The older proxy sighed. His tone was surprisingly soft compared to the other times he talked with Toby.

Toby’s wrist twitched and suddenly his hand was in Masky’s and the other Proxy was hoisting him up to his legs. Toby didn’t remember grabbing Masky’s hand, but at the same time he didn’t remember Masky grabbing his. And besides, it’s not the first time Toby moved without thinking.

When Toby was on his feet Masky immediately started to guide him down the hallway, and the hallway fell silent except for the quiet tapping of their shoes.

The quiet was unnerving. All Toby could hear was the quiet tip taps and it was bothering him. So he quickly turned towards the quiet Proxy beside him. “Why’d you not call me Ticci? That’s what everyone else calls me.” Toby’s voice flittered near the end. Why was he nervous? Masky may hate him but he never did anything to hurt him.

Masky tilted his head as he turned towards Toby. “I’m not an idiot Toby, I notice when someone flinches. And I especcially notice when someone repeatally flinches at the same thing.”

Oh. “Oh.” Toby didn’t realize he did that. His mouth fell into a wince before he quickly grit his teeth into a grind. He didn’t realize he showed everyone his feelings so much. And he didn’t notice that no one else noticed.

Toby was so focused on his thoughts, he didn’t even realize when he started to chew on his lips, and he somehow didn’t notice when a trail of red started to drip down his chin.

“Oh Jesus Christ, Toby-“ Masky’s voice suddenly broke the air before Toby was pulled to a stop and a clean white cloth was pushed onto his mouth.

The teenager blinked before he reached up and grabbed the cloth. “…I did it again, didn’t I?” His voice came out soft and muffled, the stuttering almost completely gone.

“You did, come on, change of plans, let’s get some ice for that.” Masky didn’t sound mad but Toby couldn’t be too sure.

“‘M sorry.” He quietly muttered as Masky started to usher him towards the kitchen.

“Don’t apologize.” Masky’s voice came out sharp and Toby winced immediately. “It’s not your fault.”

Toby just winced again. “Still, I’m sorry.” It took him a bit to get through the small sentence, the stutters nearly overtook his voice.

Masky just shook his head when the sentence was complete. “It’s not your fault.”

Toby didn’t feel like that. It was his fault. He should have been paying attention.

And then they reached the stairs and the teenager nearly walked off the tall staircase. Toby immediately flushed in embarrassment when Masky had to grab his arm. “Slow down, kid.”

He really should be paying attention.

The two quickly walked down the stairs and then they turned left, walking directly into the kitchen instead of going the long way around, through the dining room.

Toby was quickly ushered to the counter and left to his devices as Masky started to bang around the too large kitchen in source of.. something. Toby has honestly no idea what Masky is doing, or why he is helping him.

The teenager’s expression behind the cloth fell into a soft frown as he thought. Masky hated him, why was he helping him?

“…Why are you helping me?” Toby suddenly blurted out from behind the cloth, “You hate me.”

Masky’s movements immediately stopped. “…Toby I don’t hate you.”

Oh. He misread the situation again, didn’t he?

Toby’s one free hand immediately wrapped around his elbow. You need to learn, goddamnit. A angry voice shouted in the back of his head. I’m not going to help you figure out how people feel about you! The voice continued, this time slurring near the end.

And the voice was right, he does need to learn. No ones going to help him. No one. Slender doesn’t even try to.

Toby’s eyes started to water and he immediately squeezed them shut. No showing weaknesses. No showing trouble. Boys don’t cry. He needs to be a man. A man, a man, a man.

The teenager was pulled from his thoughts when the now reddened cloth was gently pulled from his hands and replaced by a cold bag. When Toby opened his eyes he was faced with Masky, and again his head was tilted.

“You don’t have to be a man, kid. Just be a kid.” Masky’s voice came out whisper soft. And Toby immediately tightened his teeth into a grit.

Stop repeating yourself! The voice screamed and Toby just dropped his eyes shut again. He needs to get control of himself. He needs to. He needs t-

“So, did you dream?” Masky’s voice again snapped him out of his drifting head. Almost like a lifeline. Or a floaty. Or a-

Toby grabbed onto the floaty. “..I think so?”

Masky hummed before he turned and started to rifle through the cabinets. “What do you remember?”

The teenager winced behind the ice bag. “…Not much, just.. fire. Fire, shouting and the need to find someone.” His stutters returned full force, and again it took him a bit to reach the end of the sentences.

Masky paused, his hand somewhere deep in the cabinets. “…Oh.”

Oh, he made him uncomfortable. Toby moved to bite at his lips, but the slippery bag reminded him not to, and it was right. He shouldn’t bite. If he does Masky will get mad again, and if he does Masky might react badly. He needs to be good, Masky is being nice and he wants to keep this going.

So, he changed the subject. “…So where’s Hoodie?”

Masky again, immediately paused. Though this time he was dragging something out of the cabinet. “…A mission.” He very blatantly lied.

Toby’s expression dropped. Did he do something? “…Is he okay?” Again, the stutters over took his voice and when it was out he kept making clicking noises with his tongue. Masky didn’t seem to notice that part though.

“He’s…fine. Physically.” The second part was spoken in a whisper, nearly impossible to hear. But Toby heard it anyway.

The older proxy suddenly pulled himself up straighter. “Cookie?” He asked showing Toby the bag. Toby’s eyes lit up, and he immediately dropped the ice bag.

Toby didn’t even realize he did that until the bag hit the tiles with a icey shattering noise, the sudden impact caused the bag to rip open and all the ice in it to go all over the place.

Masky let out a quick swear before he started to stride towards it, and indirectly towards Toby.

The teenager’s eyes flew wide open before he jumped onto the counter, he scooched back as far as he could while trying to make himself as small as possible. “Sorry, sorry, sorry.” He kept repeating between the clicking of his tongue. “Sorrysorrysorry.” He started to rock as he squeezed his eyes shut.

He was having such a good time, and he completely ruined it. Masky is going to hate him, he is going to hate him.

“Toby, it’s fine. It was an accident. And besides it’s just water.” Masky’s voice was even softer than before, but it still managed to pierce Toby’s frightened rapid thoughts.

His rocking slowed as he opened his eyes slightly, “but-“

“It’s fine.” Masky immediately winced at the frightened look Toby flashed him. “Here,” Masky quickly started before he grabbed the bag of cookies. “You can have them, I’ll deal with the ice and bag, you just eat the cookies.” The older proxy continued as he offered the bag to Toby.

The teenager moved like a wounded and frightened animal, he slowly reached forward and wrapped his hands are it, and when it was safely in his hands, he very quickly pulled it into his arms.

Masky’s body language seemed to reveal he wanted to laugh, but he didn’t. So it obviously meant that he wasn’t. Or that he thought the whole interaction with Toby was hilarious. Or-

Toby quickly popped open the bag and shoved one of the cookies into his mouth. And it worked to stop the train of thought.

As the teenager chewed Masky ducked out of view before quickly returned to view with a dozen of ice cubes in is hands. The older proxy let out a hiss, inadvertently causing Toby to flinch before he bolted to the sink and dropped them all in it. All the while he was muttering, “Coldcoldcold-“

Toby totally didn’t chuckle at the reaction. But the clicking noises he made before resumed.

“…Why are you being so nice to me?” Toby very suddenly blurted out through the stutters and clicking. “You weren’t before. You hated me, and you hated the fact I had a room across from yours.”

Masky paused again before sighing. “…Toby, I never hated you.” He obviously lied. “Annoyed yes, but not at you.” His back was turned away from Toby, so that made him slightly confused on why he added the end of that sentence.

“But,-“

“I was upset and Sir-.. Slender.”

Toby blinked. What? “What? But you can’t be upset at him, you love him and he’s-“

“He’s not infallible.” Masky quickly cut him off. “Sir is powerful, smart, an immortal creation of learning, but still can be wrong.” The older man explained. “Hoodie and I were upset because he brought you in already marked as a proxy. You should’ve gone through atleast a year of training.”

Again, Toby blinked. “…Oh.”

The older proxy nodded. “Exactly. I was never upset at you.”

Toby’s eyes dropped down to the bag in his lap before he uncurled slightly. “But what about the room thing?”

Masky flinched like he was struck. “…We.. we’re trying to drive you off.” He spat the words out like they were acid, and Toby flinched again.

“We we’re trying to get you to question Slender, trying to get him to bring you back to humanity.” Masky explained as he reached up and ran a hand through his hair. “You’re a teen, you should be out partying and having fun. We didn’t realize this was the safest place for you. We, we thought you were like us.” His voice turned soft and it wavered at the end before he fully turned towards the clicking teen.

“I speak for both of us when I say, We’re sorry.”

Toby deflated slightly. “Oh.”

The older proxy tilted his head towards Toby in now what he can identify as worry or fondness, “You can have some more cookies, the entire bag is yours.”

Toby’s eyes dropped back to the bag instead of Masky. “…Maybe later.” The teen suddenly glanced back up at Masky before he started to bite his lips, maybe..

“Can you walk me to my room?” His voice was soft before he remembered something and he fully uncurled from the position he was in, “th-The room across from yours!” Toby quickly started to pick at one of the strands on his jacket as he hopefully stared at Masky.

It took a bit, a long time in Toby’s eyes, but Masky nodded. “I think it’s still there, I’ll walk you to it.”

Toby immediately brightened up and jumped off the counter to the ground. “Come on, it’s late.” There was a teasing lilt in Masky’s voice as Toby ran up to his side. Though Masky was shorter than the teen, he still reached up and ruffled his hair.

Toby made up his mind right then and there, Masky was now his Mentor. And he has to figure out his body language to fully understand him.

Meanwhile Masky was grabbing the ripped bag of cookies and walking towards the door. “Coming?”

Toby immediately bolted to Masky’s side again and the two left the quiet kitchen. After all, it is midday and everyone should be asleep.

It’ll just take a bit for the last two awake to arrive at that point.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr, I write things and do things there. https://golden-buddle.tumblr.com/


End file.
